


James Finds Sirius and Remus in a Closet

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James accidentally finds his two best friends kissing in a closet, he learns that maybe he should get some new glasses because he’s apparently blind.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	James Finds Sirius and Remus in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Do you know what today is?” Sirius asked, bounding up to Remus as the students made their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

“Wednesday?”

“No. St. Patrick’s Day. And do you know what that means?”

“We’re supposed to wear green?”

Sirius huffed, pulling Remus into the shadows of a side corridor by the sleeve of his terribly brown sweater. Hidden from view of the other students, Sirius held Remus against the wall, a wicked smirk on his lips. “Kiss me, I’m Irish.”

“You’re the least Irish person I know.”

“Everyone is Irish on St. Patrick’s Day.”

Remus narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, letting his eyes drag over Sirius’ body, taking in the long lines and slight curves, all the places that were still unfamiliar to his wandering hands. When his gaze returned to Sirius’ eyes, he nodded decisively. “You do look like you’ve gotten shorter. Maybe you are a leprechaun after all.”

“Hey!” Sirius cried, shoving Remus’ shoulder, forgetting that the shadows only hid their bodies, not their voices. “C’mon.” Taking his hand, Sirius and Remus stumbled down the hallway, slipping through the first door they could find.

“Ow,” Remus hissed as his elbow jammed into a shelf and sent something clattering to the floor. “We couldn’t have found literally anywhere else except the Quidditch broom closet?

“No,” Sirius huffed, taking Remus’ face between his hands and pressing a deep, bruising kiss to his lips, hot breath gasping into Remus’ mouth, fingers knotting in the ends of his hair. Even in his surprise, Remus kissed back, aching to feel Sirius’ body on his after a long day of staring from afar.

“I thought I finally made it out of the closet,” Remus murmured, glancing around at the spare brooms and dirty equipment, “but somehow I’m right back where I started.”

“Untrue,” Sirius said, a teasing smile tugging on his lips as he grazed Remus’ jaw, long lashes fluttering against his skin. “You’ve got me now.”

Remus hummed in agreement. “Someone’s gonna catch us.”

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned about anything except for the throbbing of Remus’ pulse underneath his lips. “No one will even notice that we’re gone.”

“Even James?”

“The last time I saw him, he was trying to convince Lily that he was one-sixteenth Irish to persuade her to kiss him,” Sirius scoffed, fingers tangling in Remus’ curls. “You were rather easy to convince.”

But suddenly, they weren’t the only ones in the closet as warm light spilled over their bodies, their secret hideaway no longer a secret at the door swung open. Sirius often wondered how he would explain Remus and his’ hidden escapades to Peeves if he ever found them, or, perhaps even worse, McGonagall. Explaining things to James Potter would not be so easy.

“What the hell?” James cried, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he glanced back and forth from Sirius and Remus, his hand holding his broom shaking.

“James?” Sirius gasped, stumbling away from Remus, his feet getting caught up in the fallen broomsticks. Despite his best effort, reaching for Remus’ hand and clawing at the walls, he crashed to the ground with a hard thud.

Remus swallowed hard, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words. But his tongue was still drunk on the taste of Sirius’ mouth, and stringing together any kind of coherent words was impossible.

“I’m just…I’m just gonna go get dinner,” James stuttered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He backed away slowly, broom still in his hand. “Maybe you guys should come…before Peeves finds you.”

Still frozen on the ground, Remus nudged Sirius’ shoulder, helping him to his feet.

Dinner was a silent affair, the scrapes of forks and knives echoing in Sirius and Remus’ ears as they picked at their food, stomachs churning at the thought of what happens after they return to their dorms. Sirius briefly considered hijacking a broom and flying to the remote Icelandic wasteland to avoid James, and Remus debated on leaving for his prefect rounds and never returning.

But unless Sirius and Remus were planning on dropping out of Hogwarts – it only crossed Sirius’ mind twice as they left the Great Hall and began climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor dorm – they had to face James eventually.

Remus guided Sirius into their bedroom, one hand pressed on the small of his back to keep him moving forward. James came in behind them, leaning on the door as it clicked shut. Silence weighed heavy in the air until James cleared his throat, inhaling sharply.

“So you guys are…dating?”

When Sirius could only gulp, Remus took the lead. “Yes.”

“How long?”

“Right before Christmas.” It didn’t seem like only three months since they finally spilled their hearts. Remus had loved Sirius for what felt like a lifetime, and Sirius had taken care to remove every memory that didn’t involve Remus; there was no need for dark, grey thoughts when he had a boy bathed in sunshine by his side.

“Maybe I should get some new glasses,” James mumbled, removing the frames from his face and rubbing the lenses with the bottom of his sweater. “I mean, how the hell did I not see what was going on right in front of me? And since when are you good at keeping secrets, Pads?”

Sirius smiled sheepishly. “I’m good at keeping the important ones.”

“Telling Lily I slept with a stuffed animal until I was thirteen wasn’t an important secret?”

“No, that’s too funny to keep to myself.” Sirius narrowly dodged a projectile pillow thrown at his head.

James put his hands on his hips, pursing his lips. “Okay. So you guys are dating. Okay.”

“We were going to tell you–” Sirius started, but James held up one slender finger, silencing him.

“There’s only one thing I need to know.” James hesitated, wondering if he really wanted the truth. Sometimes blissful ignorance was best. “You haven’t done it with me in the room, right?”

“Oh my god,” Remus said, burying his burning face in his hands as Sirius threw the pillow back at him. “JAMES.”

“I’m a heavy sleeper!” James cried, throwing his hands up. “Listen to me, the last thing I need is to wake up in the middle of the night because you two idiots forgot to cast a silencing spell–”

Sirius pouted. “We’re not idiots-!”

“You didn’t even lock the closet door!”

Resting his case, Sirius crossed his arms on his chest. James shook his head, twisting the door knob with a shrewd smile on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at his two best friends sitting as close as humanly possible to each other, faces redder than tomatoes.

“I’m glad you guys are happy. And because I’m such a great friend, I’m going to go down to the common room, so you guys can get back to…whatever it was that you were doing in the closet.” He left with a cheeky wink that did nothing to stop the blood rushing to the tips of Remus’ ears.

Sirius nudged his shoulder. “Are you gonna survive?”

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“Maybe.” They shared a light laugh as their fingers slowly found each other, lacing together. “I think we got pretty lucky today.”

Remus shrugged. “I think we’re always been pretty lucky.”

Sirius nodded in agreement. With not a single ounce of Irish running through their veins, the boys were incredibly lucky. To have a friend like James, who didn’t care that they loved each other, who only wanted to see them happy. To have found each other in the same train compartment that fateful day, with no idea what would come from sharing a few chocolate frogs.


End file.
